Story of Evil aka Button Eyes
by MADMEN
Summary: A re-telling of the Story of Evil  kagamine rin and len , originally by my favorite producer: Akuno-P a.k.a. Mothy. With, of course, a few added touches by yours truly.


This is my first fanfic that I'll be posting here so please be kind to me. :D

Ish basically another 'Story of Evi'l fanfic (big fan of mothy, I sarreh). Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni...<em>

(A long, long time ago in a far away kingdom...)

I sat by the window, watching people, some just passing by, some would spend their time looking through the glass smiling, yet all I could do was look back. Ticks and tocks have gone, and already I have observed so much of these creatures who roam the streets, may it be day or night. Each different from another, each has a different story to tell, and yet little did I know that I was to take part in one of the many tales that until now has remained untold.

Day by day, I hear the little chime of the bell, people come and people go, some leaving with a paper bag or two, others empty handed. Friends, foes, acquaintances and even total strangers disappear once they were taken off the shelves. Not once have I heard from them, not once. For most of us, the chimimng of the bell was an omen, no one knows what happens to the _taken_, and when locals do not get answers, they conduct their own conclusion. Never have I listened to their heresies. Their stories full of fabrications and falsity does not interest me, instead, I was rather curious of the world beyond the glass window. What was it like to live among them? Ah, but what are the chances that I would be chosen among many?

But the chance I deeply yearned for finally manifested itself in the form of a boy.

He looked through the window with his bright, blue eyes, his hair the same shade as daylight. A smile ran across his face when I returned his stare. An excitable fellow, he hurriedly shoved his hand in his pockets, took out a tiny and dirty looking sack, opened it poured out all its contents to his other. He quietly mouthed the numbers, yet I knew that despite the vast amount of pennies these were simply not enough, he realized this as well. As joy turned to sorrow, the boy had no choice but to retreat for the day.

Many suns and moons came to pass, our numbers dwindled. Long have I forgotten my meeting with the boy. It was not he who was the first, but many, I must admit, have already taken a liking to me. After all, I am the one on display. Yet soon as they walk through that door, it is always someone else who wins their favor, and here I remain still.

Why I was always rejected of the freedom I had hoped and wished for so long, I have no answer.

From a light shade of blue to the dusty hue of orange and red, the streets grew quiet as the people who walk by became less. The old man who takes care of us finally decided that it was time. He put on his aged-old coat and a fuzzy, green beret, walked toward the door and turned off all the lights. As he took out his keys to lock up, a small figure came running from behind him. The surprised old man turned around only to be greeted by a boy with hair as bright as day itself.

His whole body trembled as he held his knees. He was very much out of breath yet his lips moved with such swiftness as he spoke to our caretaker. His expression was solemn as he eyed me through the glass window. The caretaker looked back, his face filled with uncertainty, then turned his attention again to the boy. Their conversation was long, 'till I saw a smile of extreme delight from the boy. He took out from his pocket the same tiny, dirty looking sack and gave it to the weary old man.

The caretaker turns toward the door, took out his keys, and soon enough, lights illuminated my whole surroundings once more.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark, occasionally, glimpses of light came from above. Where I was, I was not certain. Where I am to be taken, I did not know.<p>

He walked at such an amazingly fast pace, though I did not blame him for it is indeed odd for a child to wonder about late at night. But I do believe that curfew was the least of his concerns. Then I heard the heavy bolts, the turning of a knob, the creaking of a large door as he opened it. Long strides and then a sudden softness, a slight tremor vibrated through the surface.

A stir. I listened to his gentle whispers, a small yet high-toned voice answered him. Who was he talking to?

A hand took me from where I sat, darkness replaced by a dimly lit room, but its elegance did not go unnoticed.

A little girl took my attention, she had the same bright blue eyes and hair that resembled daylight, it was as if she was his reflection. Confusion turned to glee, she let out a tiny sqeal when she saw me. She could barely contain her joy as she grabbed and trapped me in an arm lock, I became her favorite in that instant. A look of content, he was satisfied with her happiness.

Then and there I understood that the bond they had was like no other, her dependence in him, his love for her. She was innocent, as he was pure.

One completed the other.

* * *

><p>Her days were spent alone in her room sitting on a chair facing the window, watching the sun peek from the mountains 'till the stars reveal themselves behind black curtains. Though I kept her company, still, I could not fill the void that was in her heart. For I knew what it felt like to be caged, what it felt like to be behind glass, observing the outside, never being a part of it.<p>

While the boy was always free to do whatever he pleases, he could not stand how empty she felt. And though she shows delight and laughs whenever he comes by, her loneliness was quite visible through her eyes.

On one faithful day, he proposes an offer he knew she could never refuse.

Held tightly in her arms, she followed the boy out her room, from hiding behind magnificent pillars, through corridors. After successfully avoiding detection from servants and guards, and passing through the garden without fail, we finally made it to the stables where his personal carriage waited for him.

The trip was long, but never was there a dull moment for her. Question after question she asked him, from every sight she sees to every person we pass by. Everything felt new to her as it was to me.

'Till finally, we arrived at our destination. The breeze was both warm and cool, but what made it most distinct was the smell of salt. No longer able to contain her excitement, she hurriedly got off the carriage, and ran towards the sandy shores, the boy followed suit. Never have I seen her express such happiness, her hands trembled from mere joy. He approached her and gently caressed her hair, he told her to stay safe as he took out an object from his pocket and headed to the shallow waters.

The girl started playing with the sand as she held me in one arm when a group of tall boys approached her. She was not familliar with the company of others, and instantly withdrawn from what she was doing, yet they surrounded her and blocked any means of escape. One of them, the tallest of the tall, asked if they too can play with me. Unable to speak, she merely hid her face. The bully demanded an answer, still, her face was kept hidden, I felt her tears soaked my back.

Everything happened so fast as the tall boy suddenly pushed her and grabbed me from her arms. I heard her scream, the gleeful laughter of the boys, and then...

My mind went blank.

I do not know how long I was unconcious, but when I came too, my surroundings were blurred, and I felt that I was burning. I could hear a girl's cries from a distance though it was drowned out by the sound of waves crashing to the shore. Then I heard a faint yet familliar voice, his comforting words have somehow calmed her down.

He mentions of a bottle, that if you put a note that held what you most desire and let it float on the waters of the beach, the sea will grant your wish.

Her cries have stopped, the doubt in her voice could not be hidden, but he insisted. There was hesitation, I knew for there were no more exchanges between them. A moment of silence, the crashing of a large wave, and then the sound of soft footsteps. My surroundings collapsed with every step, and for the first time, I felt fear. I was in captivity ever since I came to this world, and now that I have tasted freedom, I no longer want to go back, I do not want to be trapped. Someone please, save me!

And then there was warm light as some kind of force spirited me away from that horrible place. I saw the gentle face of my savior, but something was wrong...

A dark circle covered his left eye, it was swollen, a bruise on his right cheek, and a deep cut on his lips. Yet, despite the injuries, his smile was as radiant as can be. Secure in his arms, he hurried back to the little girl who was facing the sea.

He hid me behind his back and gave her a light tap on her shoulder, I could hear her continous sniffles. With a single swift motion of his arm, he presented me to her, and a huge, bright smile replaced her gloomy expression. She hugged me tightly, never wanting to let go.

The vast sea greeted me, and from afar, I could see a bottle floating on its lonesome.

Now that I look back at that day, I realized, that single bottle was his and was intended for him and his own desire. But instead he gave it to her, and the wish was permanently changed.

* * *

><p>As the hands of time continue to move, fate finally played its role.<p>

The bells rang from the church towers signifying the death of the Queen Mother, a new heir must take the throne. The bond they shared was quickly severed as sister was forcibly taken from the brother. A gap forever came between them, as one progressed, while the other was forgotten.

Her innocence was tarnished by pride and greed as she came to be ruler of the country of Yellow. She will be known, forevermore, as the Daughter of Evil.

He, left with nothing but sadness and grief, retained his purity, as is his love. He could not break the barrier, only penetrate, and the only way was to serve Her Highness, personally attending to her every need. He did not complain, for all he wanted was to stay by her side.

* * *

><p>At the age of fourteen, her infamy had spread far and wide, possibly reaching the ends of the earth.<p>

She has gotten everything she could ever want and more, expensive decorations, clothes that were made only to fit her, paintings made in her image, a white horse whom she fondly called Josephine, an indefinite number of servants and, most important of all, authority and power. Countless of people grew poor and hungry as she became more extravagant.

She spent her days shunning her subjects who begged her for mercy whilst having tea and brioche served by her ever faithful servant.

She's created a facade though, even when she's always in public's eye, there was a side to her that was not known to many.

As night falls, after dinner in the royal hall and a long bath, she jumps on her bed, reaches to me and curls under the covers. She cuddled me tigthly in her arms and stared longingly at the doors. And as they opened, no longer could she keep her patience as the person she was waiting for greeted her with a gentle and warm smile. She pouts at him in turn. No matter how lax the atmosphere was, he did not forget to bow before her, thus reminding her of his place and also hers. But tonight, like the many nights before, she chooses to forget, as her brother sits beside her, held her hand, and started to hum.

A sweet, beautiful melody that made even the birds of spring green with envy, filled the room. He hummed and watched his sister slowly close her eyes, 'till finally, she slept. And though he was sure that she was in deep slumber, he did not leave. For he knew that once he lets go of her hand, the princess will wake and search every room, every hall, every crack of the castle just to find him. A grin formed on his lips.

Though a cruel ruler she maybe, in his eyes, she was still that little girl who depended on him for everything. And I too saw the same little girl whom I met so many years ago.

He hummed the last verse to his song as he pulled up the sheets up to her shoulders. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his own shoulders finally gave way and slumped. He looked at me with half open eyes. Many times I have seen him work, though he was efficient, there was no time for him to catch his breath. He was tired.

And so, he gave in to his body's request as his eyelids became heavier with every blink.

* * *

><p>A young man bowed before her, she in turn, blushed with the mere sight of him. He was tall, handsome, charming, rich, and lastly, the bloodline of royalty flowed through his veins. He was the famous prince of the country of Blue, and due to political matters, came to visit the ruler of the country of Yellow. Her grip tightened around my waist when the prince asked if he could have a tour around the palace while they have their talk, she obliged with no hint of hesitation. As she stood from her throne, she paused for a moment, glanced at me and blushed once again. The princess called for her faithful servant, but he did not come, instead, a different servant came in his stead.<p>

Bewildered with the sudden change, she demanded for her faithful servant. The servant bowed deeply and sheepishly replied that he was nowhere to be found. Before she could throw another tantrum, she recalled that her brother was sent to the neighboring country of Green to run some errands early that same morning, and it would be awhile before his return.

Not wanting anyone to touch me with filthy hands, she sent him away out of annoyance. With no other choice, she held me in her arms as she apologized to the prince on how incompetent the help in her palace were. The prince only smiled, and then asked for her hand. They walked slowly along the halls and rooms, and all the while, he charmed her with countless of stories: about his kingdom, the places he had visited, the different people he had met, and a sudden mention of a girl whom he had fallen for at first sight. When he realized what had slipped from his lips, he hastily changes the subject.

Intrigued, she further urges him on about the girl he had accidentally mentioned. The prince, wanting to leave a good impression on the princess, only stated one thing, that the girl he loves lived somewhere far away from his country. Her eyes lit with a sudden spark, a wide smile ran across her face, I felt her arms tensed and squeezed around me.

Time flew by and before they knew it, they were at the castle's gardens when the prince had to bid his good bye. With one last farewell, the prince slowly bent and kissed the back of her hand. She waved at him as she watched his silhouette vanish from a distance.

Once he was completely out of sight, she twirled around the garden in delight as she tossed my limp body into the air again, and again. A cold gust of wind slightly changed my direction, making it impossible for her to catch me, and I fell to the ground. She let out a tiny gasp as she hurriedly picked me up and dusted off that dirt that stuck to me.

But she suddenly paused. Her eyes diverted to something that caught her attention, as she reached out once more to the dirt soil.

She held close to her face a small illustration of a beautiful young woman with emerald like eyes and long hair that had the same color of a luscious meadow. The princess continued to gaze upon the sketch, her eyes traced every detail. She knew that whoever drew this did it with such love and care, making every feature of her seem like she was a goddess. And as she turned the piece of paper, at the back written were the words:

' _Watashitsu no ai '_

(My One Love)

Her hands shook violently as she slowly mouthed the words. Wrath clouded her reason as she threw the drawing to the ground with such force and stepped on it, soiling her beautiful face. Though I knew she was the ruthless ruler of the country of Yellow who's unforgiving and cruel to all her subjects, but never have I seen her been consumed with such rage.

* * *

><p>He came bursting through her doors, a wide and bright smile on his face, he ran straight to his beloved sister who stood by the window and gave her a warm, meaningful embrace. He talked endlessly of his visit to the country of Green, on how he met a girl. And though it was just a glimpse, he would never forget her emerald like eyes, it was love at first sight. He was on bliss, yet, I could not help but pity the boy as his sister remained silent. The princess turned to him, her expression a mixture of both cold and passiveness.<p>

His smile vanished, he did not understand, what had upset her so much? She pointed to something that was beyond the large window and asked of him to look. The boy did what he was told, and cautiously approached the glass. His eyes widened, as if he could not believe what he was seeing and yet he knew it was happening. She smiled her merciless smile as she told him that she assembled an army large enough to make a country fall to ruin. Her brother turned to her and asked why, and again, she did not answer. Instead she showed him a piece of paper with the sketch of a beautiful young woman.

The boy was taken aback as the princess's words endlessly echoed through his head…

_" Kanojo o korosu "_

(kill her)

At that moment, time seemed to come to a still, as he stared at the image of the young muse. Hair the same shade of luscious fields, eyes that glistened like emeralds, could it be..?

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

His body went stiff, but even so, he gathered all his strength and bowed to her.

He did not ask questions, he did not say a word, as he walked away from her, and disappeared through the doors.

Refusal was never an option. Never.

He loves his sister more than life itself.

He would do anything for her.

Even if it meant the sacrifice of his own happiness.

Nothing more but a loyal tool, he truly was a Servant of Evil.

* * *

><p>Many days had gone, everyone was at edge 'till finally, the news spread like wild fire that the country of Green was no more.<p>

The day finally came when the masses could no longer endure her tyranny. Rumors reached the palace that a lady swordsman who wore a red suit of armor as well as the enraged prince of Blue, led the thousands of angry people who thirsted for nothing more but justice.

Even with the princess's army dispatched, the castle shook as the number of angered citizens was too much even for the royal guards to restrain.

Her advisers left.

Her ministers left.

Her scribes left.

'Loyal' aristocrats left

And servants too, deserted her.

All except for one.

He locked the doors to her room, and embraced her tightly. She clung to him, never wanting to let go as fear overcame her. She did not want to die, but it was a reality she had to face, for she knew it would not be long 'till they reach those large doors. And once again, she broke down with that mere thought.

He felt her shaking body, he wanted to comfort her so much, to stop her from crying, to make her feel better, for everything to be okay, just like when they were children. Yet, he knew it was already too late, for the situation they now faced was beyond repair.

He felt powerless.

But then, our eyes met. He searched me as I sat on the pillows of the bed, hoping I could give him an answer. What happened next, I could not explain as a glint of light in his eyes reflected into mine, and then he smiled.

He closed his eyes, tightened his arms around her for one last time before he lets her go. He left her sitting on her bed as he went straight to her wardrobe, took out some of her clothes, and started to undress himself.

As she realized what he was doing, she ran to him and ordered for him to stop. When she was within his reach, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and kissed her forehead as he said to her:

" _Boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou_

(Please exchange our clothing, to have this war at mend)

_Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru_

(As long as you wear this, come what will)

_Kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai_

(No one will notice and you they can't kill)

_Daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo_

(I ask you to not worry about me)

_Kitto dare nimo wakara naisa "_

(As I said, we are twins there's no difference to see)

He closed the doors behind him, ready to fulfil what destiny has written, leaving his sister alone in her room with his servant clothes scattered all over the floor. I watched in silence as the former princess of the country of Yellow continuously banged on the doors, desperately calling out to her brother.

* * *

><p>I rested in her arms as she fought her way into the crowd. The citizens of the country have all gathered today at the town square. There, they shall bear witness to the execution of the princess who has made their lives miserable for so long.<p>

The false princess, who's now placed in the stalks of the guillotine, looked at no one as he faced his final sentence.

She screamed your name at the top of her voice, yet you could not hear her, or rather, you chose not to respond to her.

At last, the moment of judgment has come as the bells of the church tower struck three. By one swift motion, the executioner cuts the rope that held the blade.

With one last, radiant smile, you uttered your sister's favorite words.

_" Ara, Oyatsu no jikan dawa "_

(Oh, it's snack time)

The blade sliced.

_' The fact the princess had died_

_Will protect you_

_From suspicious eyes '_

* * *

><p>She placed me down on the sand and went toward the shores with bottle in hand. The waves crashed loudly, as the ocean breeze blew through her hair, yet she continued to blankly gaze at the vast waters.<p>

I watched her from afar, her back faced to me, but I knew she was crying for I could vividly see her quiver from her sobs. Soon, her body gave way, she knelt on the shallow waters as she cried to someone whom I could not see.

" _Gomenasai… Len!_

(Len… I'm sorry!)

_Moshimo umare-kawareru naraba... "_

(If we are ever reborn I want you to know...)

A sudden cold breeze blew, and I slightly slid to my right. The breeze continued to where she was.

And up until now.

With no doubt in my heart.

That along with that sudden draft.

I heard a gentle yet familiar voice.

That answered her prayer.

" _...Sono toki wa mata asonde ne. "_

(...That I would like to be able to be with you again.)

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>*Acknowledgements<strong>

I would like to thank mothy for creating the "Evil Series" (Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Message of Regret, Daughter of White and Twiright Prank) for the human race's entertainment, and of course for inspiring me to do this crappy short story.

To random translators in the internet.

To a fan made manga I accidentally came across on. (Yeah, I stole one certain line, I sarreh)

To my editor whom I hired at the last minute with no pay~

To the amazing world of Vocaloids.

And of course to you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this piece of crap. *bows*

But seriously, mothy deserves all the credit.

I deserve squat.

***Notes**

This story is **strictly based on the PV's and songs that mothy has provided**(with a few added touches by yours truly).

Once again, thank you

very much for your time.


End file.
